The Avengers guide for feeding Tony Stark
by p4poonam
Summary: What the title says Or The various tricks and threats the various Avengers use to keep Tony from starving.
1. Pepper

The Avengers guide for feeding Tony Stark

Summary : What the title says

Or

The various tricks and threats the various Avengers use to keep Tony from starving.

Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.

Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

Note : Based on a tumblr post shared on Facebook. Credits to whoever you are.

1: Pepper

Jarvis reached out to Pepper when he could not budge Mr. Stark to take a break and have some food. Even Dummy could not entice his creator with the various smoothies that he made. They remained untouched. Tony was lost in his own world of creation and science unaware of his surroundings. So Jarvis decided to intervene. He reached out to Pepper and let her know what the issue was.

Pepper marched into Tony's lab, heels clanking on the floorboards and armed with a tray containing coffee and some food. "Tony, I brought you some food." Pepper announced.

"Can't right now Pep, I'm busy." Tony answered distractedly not even looking up from his schematics.

"I also brought Coffee" Pepper said undeterred.

Tony's head shot up at the mention of coffee and his eyes zeroed in on the tray containing his salvation. He reached out towards it making grabby hands. Pepper ignored him and set the plate containing the food before him. "food first." she stated.

"but... Cofffeeee" Tony moaned.

"No!" she stated firmly.

Tony knew a losing battle when he saw one and dug into his food, realizing that he was actually hungry. When he was done eating Pepper handed him the mug of coffee. Tony grabbed it and took a large swig, moaning in bliss when the familiar taste hit him.

Pepper smiled, having watched this scene a thousand times before. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?" the familiar well rehearsed words left her mouth.

"That will be all Ms Potts." Tony gave his well rehearsed reply.

She smiled to herself as she left the lab, leaving Tony alone with his coffee. Another win for her.

 **TBC...**


	2. Rhodey

**2 : Rhodey**

Rhodey is aware of Tony's relationship with food and sleep ever since they became friends at MIT. Tony would get so lost into a project that he'd ignore 'minor' details like sleeping and eating. The only thing keeping him hydrated would be coffee on such occasions. On more than one occasion Tony had crashed pretty hard after one of his binges. So, Rhodey had learned early on how to handle Tony in such situations. Bribing him with coffee as an incentive won't work as he'd already be overloaded with caffeine as it is, so, Rhodey had come up with his own way of keeping his best friend in the land of living - namely bribing him with his favorite food and if that didn't work, threatening him always did the trick for him.

Jarvis informs Colonel Rhodes of his friend's situation and Rhodey walks into the lab holding a tray of food.

"Hey Tony, I brought you some food." Rhodey says.

"Sorry honey-bear but I'm a bit busy now." Tony answers distractedly, not even looking up from his work.

"Ah.. but it's burgers from your favorite place." That gets Tony's attention. "Also there are milkshakes." Rhodey adds enticingly.

"Well... " Tony says wavering.

Bait set, time to reel him in.

"And if you don't... I'll let Justin Hammer upgrade the War Machine." Rhodey says with all the seriousness that he could muster.

The speed with which Tony's head shot up was almost comical. The glare he shot Rhodey wasn't.

"You wouldn't." Tony said, still throwing a death glare towards him.

"Try me." Rhodey replied in all seriousnes and handed Tony the tray of food.

Tony grudgingly accepted the tray and dug into his favourite food with gusto while still grumbling about manipulative best friends and cursing Hammer between bites of his burger.

Rhodey left the lab then, a huge smile on his face, trusting the genius to handle things from there on.

Knowing Tony the longest sometimes had it's perks.

Mission Accomplished.

 **TBC**


	3. Peter

**3: Peter**

After a fight with the latest baddie of the week Tony directly retreated back to his workshop claiming that he needed to make the repairs to the Iron Man armour and that he was not to be disturbed. The rest of the Avengers left him alone, knowing that there was nothing that would deter Tony and that he won't rest until the Armour was in working condition again. He won't stop for food or sleep when it came to the TLC of his armour, his bots or Jarvis. No amount of pleading or threatening by the Avengers would work in this situation.

Until Peter came along.

Peter had his own unique way of dealing with Tony when he was in the zone and when Tony forbade anyone from disturbing him for matters like food or sleep.

Peter walked into the workshop after Jarvis informed him that Tony had been in the workshop for more than twenty-four hours and that he hadn't eaten or slept since before the fight.

Peter knew that his mentor can go without sleep for multiple days at a time and that he generally forgot to eat when he was busy with a project but he also knew that such a behavior wasn't healthy and he cared and worried about Mr. Stark dammit, so, he was justified in using his secret weapon.

Jarvis lowered the volume of the blasting Led Zeppelin to a much tolerable level when Peter casually hopped onto the table on which Tony was working.

Tony looked up from his work and smiled that smile that was only reserved for Peter.

"Hey kid." Tony smiled, happy to see the kid.

"Hi Mr. Stark." Peter smiled back, happy to see his mentor.

"What are you working on?" Peter asks

"oh just reparing the damage to the armour after the last fight." Tony answers fiddling around with the gauntlet.

"Oh! Nevermind then. Sorry for disturbing you." Peter says faking disappointment and getting up from the table.

Tony drops the gauntlet on the table and looks up at the disappointment in Peter's voice.

"What is it Peter?" Tony asks gently.

"Nothing Mr. Stark. Besides you're busy. I can wait for a few hours. You should continue your work. Sorry for disturbing you." Peter answers apologetically

"Peter what is it." Tony asks again in his no nonsense dad voice.

"It's just that I was hungry and I thought that you and I could go out and have a bite but it's okay. I can wait until you're done working". Peter answers innocently.

Tony suddenly got up. Peter wasn't going to stay hungry. Not on his watch and definitely not because of him. He won't let that happen.

"Where do you want to go?" Tony asked, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"But your work?"

"It can wait." Tony interrupts him, "Now how about that new pizza place that you were talking about?"

"Sure." Peter grins, happy that he'd accomplished his goal.

Tony grins back, happy to see the kid happy.

 **TBC**


	4. Dr Strange

**4: Dr. Strange**

This time it was Dr. Stephen Strange's turn to persuade Tony to eat something. Tony had been working non stop in his workshop for the past two days, blocking everyone else's access to the workshop so they won't disturb him.

Dr. Strange entered the workshop through a portal breaching Jarvis's lock down system. Tony looked up startled at the intruder and relaxed when he noticed that it was only dr. Strange and not some enemy looking to cause harm.

"Hey Doc," Tony greeted, "What brings you here?"

Dr. Strange conjured up a plate with food right in front of Tony.

"Time to eat Tony." he said in his no nonsense voice.

"No can do Doc. I'm a bit busy now. Maybe later." Tony answered getting back to his work.

"Tony!" Stephen warned, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

Tony winced, remembering what the hard way actually was. He shuddered thinking about the last time Stephen had gone through with the hard way when Tony was being stubborn.

He mutely reached for his food and began eating, glaring daggers at the doctor and muttering 'stupid portals' between huge bites of his food.

Dr. Strange smirked, glad that only his threat worked and that he didn't have to actually fulfill it. He would have gladly opened a portal right through Tony's stomach and delivered the food directly in there even if it meant Tony brooding and not speaking to him the following week but he was also relieved that he didn't have to go through the threat.

He watched happily as Tony hungrily devoured his food. Mission accomplished.

 **TBC**


	5. Dr Bruce Banner

**5: Bruce**

The most irritating thing about the Hulk's alter ego is that just like Tony Stark, Bruce too loses himself in his work. When Bruce is in the zone, working away alone in his lab or assisting Tony in some interesting work in his workshop he too loses the track of time. He forgets to eats, sleep or even rest until the task at hand is completed.

Both Bruce and Tony can't be expected to care of themselves or each other for that matter when they are locked up together working at something that they find fascinating or something that is crucial for the Avengers.

Tony and Bruce have been working away in the workshop creating a new tech that would take down their latest baddie of the month. They have been working nonstop for a couple of days now. The rest of the Avengers are busy with their respective tasks, so they are not keeping a close eye on the welfare of the science bros. Jarvis requested the both of them to take a break a couple of times but he was turned down every time in favor the progress being made in the new tech.

"Hey Brucie-bear! I think that this is it." Tony said excitedly breaking the silence in the workshop. He turned around looking for Bruce while still speaking, "We might be able to reach the required power if we recalibrate..." he stops speaking when he notices Bruce nodding off in the chair.

"If I may sir, Dr. Banner appears to have fallen in an exhausted slumber but his heart-rate appears to be elevated than what is normal." Jarvis commented.

Before anything further could be said, Bruce jerked awake in his spot and flailed to keep his balance. In the next moment, right before Tonys eyes Bruce transformed to the Hulk.

The Hulk growled and stood up, throwing away the remnants of the chair that Bruce sat in moments before. That brought Tony back from his stupor.

"Hey big guy. Its alright."

The Hulk looked at Tony and growled, "Hulk Hungry."

Tony looked dumbfounded for a moment before realizing that of course the Hulk was hungry since he and Bruce hadn't eaten for some time now and a hungry Bruce meant a hungry Hulk and apparently a cranky one as well.

"Of course you are. Sorry about that." Tony said apologetically and added, "Well what would you like to eat? My treat."

"Hulk like pizza." Hulk stated starting to calm down.

"Great. Me too. Hey J order some Pizzas please."

"Already on it sir." was Jarvis's reply.

"Come on big guy, let's see what's in the fridge for us to eat while the pizza arrives." Tony says and guides the Hulk to the common room kitchen.

They both devour the pizzas hungrily. When the Hulk's hunger is sated he allows Bruce to return who promptly falls asleep, exhaustion finally catching up to him of working nonstop along with the energy taken to transform.

After this incident, Tony finally takes measures to make sure that Bruce eats and rests in between big projects. Bruce makes sure that Tony takes that break along with him.

 **TBC**.

 **Note :** Few avengers remaining. Any thoughts on how I should proceed or who I should write next? I was thinking of doing a Steve/Tony next.


	6. Harley

**6 : Harley**

 ** _A/n : Many of you wanted to see Harley. This is a result of your wishes and Avengers : End Game. It broke my heart but it also made clear that Tony took an active part in Harley's life after the Iron man movies._**

After the funeral it's little Morgan Stark and Happy that approach him first. He'd met Morgan a few times since she was born, as well as Happy on multiple occasions since he was the one that drove Mr Stark to Harley's when Tony wasn't flying in, in his armour.

Harley especially enjoyed those times when Tony flew in as those were the days when they worked on the armour and Tony taught him the finer workings of it's mechanics. Over the years, his garage acquired more state of the art techs than most labs. Tony would always teach him something new and innovative whenever he visited. They kept in constant contact and today, Harley's one of the finest young engineers all because of Tony Stark.

He tells all of these things along with how they met each other for the first time and how they used to work side by side in his garage on some project or the other, while eating junk food and bantering non stop.

He looks at Morgan, face messy, enjoying the cheeseburger just like her father used to and says, "you know, when Tony used to visit me, we would spend hours on end in the garage. He wouldn't take a break, not for food or anything else. When I used to get hungry, I would usually run to the kitchen and get some finger foods, chips or anything really. When I used to offer him something, he would usually refuse, claiming that we had a lot to do and very little time. I was young back then but I worried about him so I used a trick that my mom used to try on me when I won't eat." Morgan looked enthralled by Harley's recollection of her dad. "When daddy did not eat his veggies, mommy would not give daddy his coffee." She added seriously and both Happy and Harley sniker, remembering fondly how dearly Tony loved his coffee.

"What trick did you use Harley?" Happy asked getting back to the earlier conversation.

"I would put the dish of finger food right between us and eat from it in Tony's periphery and soon enough he'd follow my actions unconsciously and the food would be finished in no time. Later when I got a little older, I'd run across the street to the burger joint and get us a couple of cheeseburgers and I'd unwrap and place the burger in his hand and he'd eat it, all the while still talking and working on the project at hand." Harley finished saying, sad that he won't have anymore of those moments ever again.

He looks at Morgan, so small, a whole life ahead of her, a life without her father. Harley's life was better because Tony Stark was a part of it. All the people that are alive today owe Tony a debt because it's because of Tony's sacrifice that they get a fresh start, a chance at life again.

He makes a resolution. He'd give a part of Tony Stark that should have been rightfully hers.Tony should have been the one to watch his daughter grow up and he should've been the one who taught her all the things that he taught Harley.

"Hey Morgan?" she looks up at him questioningly and Harley continues, "I would very much like to teach you all the cool stuff that your dad taught me. Would you like that?"

Morgan nods vigorously. "Yes! Daddy was the smartest and he knew the coolest tricks. I want to learn everything about him. I miss him so much." she starts crying and Happy picks her up and consoles her.

"It's okay to miss someone you love sweetheart. We miss him too." Happy says his own voice wavering.

Harley watches them hug and and his own eyes fill up. He resolves to be a part of Morgan's life and teach her everything that Tony taught him and be there for her just like Tony Stark was there for him.

He would be Morgan's guardian angel.

 **TBC**.


End file.
